


You are whispers and sunlight

by AndalusianSunshine



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndalusianSunshine/pseuds/AndalusianSunshine
Summary: Sergio and Fernando spend a lazy morning together





	You are whispers and sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [londonbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/londonbird/gifts).



> A Birthday present for the amazing londonbird :) I hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> Takes place the day after Atletico Madrid played against AS Roma in the Champions League, three days after Sergio's nose was broken in the derbi. 
> 
> Title taken from "warm blood" by flor.

Sergio is still fast asleep when Fernando wakes up, so he slides out of bed carefully, pulling on a t-shirt and padding down the stairs to the kitchen to make coffee and maybe get himself something to eat.

He’s almost past the living room when a twinkle catches his eye. Curious, he peeks into the room, gasping in utter surprise at the display in front of him. The room is almost unrecognizable compared to yesterday. There are Christmas lights everywhere, twinkling and blinking, the faint sunlight streaming through the windows reflecting off of the ornaments hanging over the fireplace. It’s breathtaking even in the light of day and he can’t help but wish he had seen it all last night under the cover of darkness, but he’d been too exhausted, too worn out from the game to do much more then go straight to the bedroom and fall asleep in Sergio’s arms.

There’s even a giant Christmas tree in the corner next to Sergio’s giant pink sofa, covered in decorations and sparkling in all existing colors.

Coffee forgotten and with a sudden rush of affection warming his heart, he tiptoes back upstairs to the bedroom.

 

Sergio is still asleep when Fernando comes back inside, curled on his side, arms wrapped around one of their pillows and he looks so peaceful that Fernando’s heart skips a beat.

He sits on the mattress gently, content with just watching him for a while, staring at the strong lines of Sergio’s face made soft by sleep. His nose doesn’t look as bad anymore, the colorful bruises and cuts slowly fading away with time.  
He reaches out and traces the pad of his finger gently over the small bump on the ridge, smiling when Sergio scrunches his nose as he slowly comes to.

“Morning, babe,” he whispers when Sergio’s big brown eyes blink at him warmly.

“Morning,” Sergio smiles and stretches languidly on the sheets. “Why are you up already?” 

“Hungry.”

Sergio laughs. “Figures.” he rubs his face, a pained hiss escaping him when he accidentally brushes over the bruise a little too roughly.

“Does it still hurt?” Fernando asks, leaning over him and nuzzling his face into Sergio’s neck. His skin smells of vanilla and sleep, and breakfast suddenly doesn’t seem so enticing anymore.

“A little,” Sergio nods against his head, tentatively exploring the state of his injury. He groans sadly when his finger catches on the bump. “It’s gonna look so ugly. I’m gonna have to get it fixed again.”

Fernando pulls back and stares down at him intently. “Nothing is ever gonna make you look ugly,” he says vehemently.

Sergio laughs but the sound gets stolen from his lips when Fernando leans down and kisses him so thoroughly Sergio loses his breath completely.

 

They only pull apart when Sergio’s nose starts making pitiful noises. 

“Shit,” Sergio gasps, laughing as he sucks in big gulps of air.

“Sorry,” Fernando grins sheepishly, still reluctant to let go of Sergio until both their stomachs start growling impatiently.

“i think it’s time for breakfast,” Sergio grins and swings his legs out of bed. He pulls on a pair of sweats and one of Fernando’s old hoodies that are about two sizes too big for him and he’s down the stairs before Fernando’s mind has even fully processed how ridiculously cute he looks.

 

When Fernando finally makes it downstairs the coffee machine is already spluttering busily and Sergio is in the living room fiddling with his phone.

He sneaks up behind him and slings his arm around him tightly, hugging him back against his chest.

“When did you do all this?” He whispers into his ear, resting his chin on Sergio’s shoulder. 

Sergio hums in content and lets his phone fall onto the sofa, snuggling back against Fernando’s chest. “Last night, when you were at the game. I couldn’t sleep.” 

“Was your nose bothering you?” Fernando asks, concern lacing his voice.

“Not really,” Sergio shakes his head. “It’s fine mostly. Just restless. The docs still haven’t decided how long i’m gonna be out,” he sighs.

“You wanna play Saturday,” Fernando says and it’s not even a question anymore. They’ve been together long enough for him to know how much Sergio is willing to sacrifice for his club. Sometimes he wishes it wasn’t at the cost of his health so often. 

Sergio nods.

“Maybe you should take it easy, sit out the game and give yourself time to heal,” he says and regrets it almost immediately when he feels Sergio tense up in his arms. It wouldn’t be the first time that something like this sparked an argument between them. 

“It’s just a broken nose, i’m not gonna abandon my team when they need me,” Sergio says angrily.

“I know,” Fernando presses a soft kiss to the side of his neck. “I’m sorry. I’m just worried about you.”

Sergio wriggles around in his arms until he’s facing him, arms coming up to wind around his neck. “I’m sorry, too,” he apologizes. “I didn’t mean to snap at you. I just don’t like being on the sidelines.

“I know,” Fernando smiles. “It’s fine.”

Sergio grins, coming up on his toes to press a sloppy, loud kiss to Fernando’s cheek. “I’ll be right back. I’m gonna make us some coffee.”

 

Fernando is sprawled out on the sofa, when Sergio comes back with two steaming mugs of coffee. He watches fondly how the defender is trying to cross the room without spilling any of the hot liquid, gnawing on his bottom lip in concentration.

“You look adorable,” Fernando laughs. 

Sergio sets the cups down on the counter carefully. “I was gonna offer to make you breakfast, but now i’m not so sure anymore,” he grumbles, but Fernando can hear the smile in his voice.

“Just come over here,” he says, holding his arms out for Sergio.

Sergio moves over to Fernando with a happy smile, climbing onto the couch so he can sit in Fernando’s lap, straddling him so his thighs are bracketing Fernando’s hips.

He smacks a wet kiss onto Fernando’s nose. “Are you trying to distract me from making breakfast?”

“Maybe,” Fernando wipes the tip of his nose with his palm, before he swats at Sergio playfully. “You’re disgusting.”

Sergio smirks. “You love me anyway.”

“That’s what you hope.” Fernando laughs but then his eyes turn affectionate as he looks around the room again. “I can’t believe you did all this on your own.”

Sergio smiles shyly. “I just thought you deserved a little reward after your game.”

Fernando shrugs. “I wasn’t that good. I should have scored. I had enough clear chances.”

“You did good,” Sergio says insistently. “You haven’t started in a long time. It’s normal to need some time to get back into it.”

“What if he doesn’t give me more time?” 

“Well then he’s an idiot,” Sergio declares. You’re way too good to rot on the bench.”

Fernando laughs shakily. “I think you might be a bit biased.” 

He brushes Sergio’s hair out of his face, messing up the unstyled strands even more before he leans forward and covers Sergio’s mouth with his own, kissing him slowly, feathery soft at first, only their lips gliding against each other tenderly. He pushes his hands under the hem of Sergio’s hoodie to feel the warmth of his skin, thumbs brushing up the curve of his spine until Sergio curls forward, his lips parting in a quiet sigh.

Fernando drags his tongue across Sergio’s bottom lip before he lets it slide inside, teasingly trailing it across his teeth as he deepens the kiss, his mouth growing firmer, more insistent, their tongues suddenly tangling hungrily.

He grabs the hem of Sergio’s hoodie and pushes the worn fabric up until it bunches under his armpits, dragging his hands over Sergio’s abs and under the waistband of his sweats, tracing the lines of the eagle tattoo until Sergio arches above him.

They break apart panting, kiss-swollen lips quaking against each other, dark eyes gazing into each other.

“What about breakfast?” Fernando whispers.

Sergio licks his lips. “I’m not hungry anymore.”

Fernando grins. “Good.” He ducks his head down, hands grabbing tight around Sergio’s hips as he bites down on one of his nipples.

“Mmmhh,” Sergio hums contentedly. “I wish every morning could be like this.” He threads his fingers into Fernando’s hair and pulls him in tight, eyes fluttering closed under the skillful flicks of Fernando’s tongue.

He moans when Fernando draws back, the sudden rush of air making goosebumps rise all over his damp skin as Fernando moves lower, licking across the writing on his ribs, a strong hand reaching between his legs to rub at him through the flimsy cotton of his pants. 

He bucks up, desperate for friction, already hard and aching.

“Please,” he begs, lifting up to shove his sweats over his ass, grinding down on Fernando’s hardness as soon as he’s back in his lap. 

“Slow down,” Fernando chuckles hoarsely. He runs his hands obsessively over Sergio’s ass, drags his fingers across his opening.  
“We don’t have lube down here,” he says regretfully.

Sergio squirms against Fernando’s fingers. “We should really change that,” he grins.

Fernando nods and tries to resist bucking up against Sergio who is grinding his ass into him, only the thin layer of his shorts keeping him from digging right up into him.

“Sergio,” he scolds, his voice barely more then a breathy growl.

“Just do it like this,” Sergio pants. “ I don’t need that much prep.” 

Fernando laughs. “That’s what you always say.”

“So?” Sergio smirks.

“You’re gonna be sore all day.”

Sergio buries his face in the crook of Fernando’s neck. “Don’t make me beg, please,” he whispers, tongue snaking out to lick kisses along the soft skin, beard scraping roughly until Fernando starts trembling beneath him.

“Not fair,” Fernando sighs raggedly. “You’re playing dirty.”

“You’re so predictable,” Sergio smiles softly. 

 

Fernando takes his time, prepping him gingerly before he slips his dick over the waistband of his shorts and spits into his hand, stroking himself a few times before he grabs Sergio’s waist and settles him on the head of his solid shaft.

Sergio wriggles around a little until he feels Fernando nudge against his entrance, sinking down on him slowly. Mostly because it burns, but also because he’s in the mood for slow and tender.

He just sits there for a moment, letting himself adjust to Fernando throbbing inside of him. He leans forward, so he can kiss him again, so he can slide his hands into Fernando’s short hair and tilt his head at an angle, so he can slide his tongue in as deep as he can reach, suddenly starving for Fernando’s taste.

They rock against each other gently, barely moving, just the feel of each other, the taste of each other enough to make their skin tingle and their hands grow hungrier.

“God, you feel so good,” Sergio groans breathlessly, Fernando’s hands burning on his back, his lips trembling against his own.

“Sergio,” Fernando’s sighs and they reach for Sergio’s dick at the same time, fingers intertwining around his throbbing length, stroking him slowly in time of Sergio’s shallow thrusts.

 

Sergio hides his face against Fernando’s neck, lips pressing softly against the tender skin of his throat. He comes without a sound, mouth curling in a slow, happy smile as he pours all over their joined hands, his orgasm rushing through him relentlessly, making his skin flush and his toes curl and every muscle go pliant in his body.

He sighs happily when Fernando stills his hips and gives him a moment to just ride it out, lets him slowly drop from his high before his breathing becomes harsh again and his body more impatient.

“Shhh,” Sergio hums against his neck, soothing him with soft licks of his tongue. “Let me take care of you,” he whispers and clenches tight around Fernando, still rocking against him even as he goes soft and their hands fall away. He feels it first against his lips, his own name vibrating in Fernando’s throat before it stutters out as a breathless moan, Fernando spilling out his orgasm deep inside out of him.

They smile against each other’s lips, arms wrapped tightly around each other as they breathe each other in.

Sergio shudders when he slides off of Fernando’s dick and pulls up his pants, falling into the soft pink cushions with a content sigh. He leans over to press a lingering kiss against Fernando’s shoulder.

“Let’s bake something today,” he whispers with a grin. “I’m in the mood for cookies.”

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Kudos and Comments. Don't be shy, i usually don't bite ;)
> 
> On a sidenote: I started writing this right after Sergio broke his nose when it wasn't clear yet how severe the injury was. Thankfully it turned out that it was only minor and he didn't need to have surgery after all.


End file.
